The goal of this project is to determine the relationships between the covalent binding of arachidonic acid metabolites produced by prostaglandin synthesase to tissue macromolecules and pulmonary toxicity. We wish to study the mechanism responsible for this covalent binding, what controls this process, and if it is of biological significance. Emphasis is being placed on what metabolite(s) binds and what regulates the covalent binding.